


Let Me Be Your Good Night

by bb_bambam



Series: Song-Inspired Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Liam's temporary fix until suddenly, he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Good Night

_“Hey Zee, it’s me. Remember that thing I said I wouldn’t do? Well, I, uh, kinda did it? Yeah, um, so anyway, call me back?”_

~~~

Niall leaves the message expecting Zayn to call back within a week or so. He _doesn’t_ expect a call at 4:58 am the very next day.

“Hello?” he mumbles into the phone after groping around in the darkness for a moment.

“Niall, what the _fuck_?” Zayn yells, his voice much louder than Niall was anticipating. Niall’s still half asleep, but he can perfectly envision Zayn’s exasperated expression.

“What’re you on about, mate?” Niall groans. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“Fucking Christ, Ni, I’ve been gone for _one week_ and you’ve already hooked up with Liam.” Zayn gets right to the point. “Even after explicitly telling me you were _not_ going to do that.”

Niall buries his face in his pillow. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn sighs. “Well, go on, how did it happen, then?”

“I - we just - I dunno, Zee. One second, I’m trying to reassure him that you leaving isn’t the end of the world and that he shouldn’t worry about feeling lonely because the rest of us are still here, and the next, he’s pinning me to the bed and his hand is down my -”

“Okay, okay! I don’t wanna hear the details!” Zayn interrupts hurriedly.

“You _asked_ how it happened,” Niall points out.

“Okay, anyway,” Zayn continues like Niall didn’t say anything. “So are you guys like, a thing now, or -”

“Well, that’s the problem,” Niall says. “When it was over, he was all, ‘Just between mates, yeah?’ and what was I supposed to say to that? ‘No, actually, I’ve been in love with you for years, so let’s not?’”

“Oh Nialler,” Zayn says sympathetically. “Did you enjoy it, at least?”

Despite the circumstances, Niall is able to let out a half-laugh. “God, it was incredible.”

“Glad to hear it,” Zayn says fondly. “Will it happen again, do you think?”

Niall sighs. “No idea. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

~~~

It does happen again. And again. And again. Until it’s become such a normal thing that Niall can hardly remember what life was like before. Liam comes to him whenever he feels lonely or frustrated, and sometimes, when he just wants a good time. He’s always insatiable and dominant and everything Niall wants. (There was one _very_ memorable time after a show when he and Liam rode in a different car than Haz and Lou, and the door had barely closed behind them before Liam was on top of him. By the time they reached the hotel, the windows were completely fogged up and Niall was shocked at how little he was concerned about being part of such a public display.)

He continues to go along with it, even though his heart shatters every time Liam rolls off him and flashes him a grin and reminds him that it’s not an exclusive thing. But Niall has watched and waited and _wanted_ for so long. And if friends with benefits is all he can get, he’ll take it.

~~~

Harry and Louis corner him one day, two months after the first time. “Ni, you’ve been hiding something from us.”

“What? I have no idea what you’re on about,” Niall says in a rush.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re the worst liar in the world. Just fucking tell us.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Niall insists stubbornly.

“That’s not what Zayn says,” Harry says slyly.

“That little - I _told_ him not to tell anyone!”

Harry grins. “He didn’t. But you just did.”

Louis cracks up as Niall glares at the two of them and flips them off. “I hate you both,” he informs them sullenly.

“You don’t,” Louis sing-songs. “But anyway, tell us what’s going on.”

Niall groans. “Ugh, _fine_. I’ve been sleeping with Liam for the last two months.”

Harry stares at him. “What, like, you’re together?”

“No,” Niall huffs in frustration. “Like, no strings attached.”

Louis looks confused. “But aren’t you -”

“ _Yes_ , Lou, I am in fact in love with him,” Niall snaps, then immediately looks apologetic. “Sorry. But _he_ doesn’t know that, and I’m not about to let him find out.”

“Are you sure you’re, you know, okay with that?” Harry asks worriedly.

“It’s fine,” Niall says as nonchalantly as he can. “If I can’t actually have him, at least I can get a taste of what it’d be like.”

~~~

Liam knows he’s the one who suggested they keep things strictly physical, no feelings attached, but Niall makes it extremely difficult to stick to his own philosophy.

It’s not just that Niall is great in bed - which he undeniably, irrefutably _is_ (The best I’ve ever had, _Liam thinks every single time as he gazes at the beautiful blond shamelessly writhing underneath him_ ). And it’s not just that Niall is the neediest bottom in the world - which is _such_ a turn-on ( _Liam_ loves _when Niall gives up control, moaning as he pleads with him: “please, Liam, I need you, fucking dominate me, I_ need _you”_ ). And it’s not even just that Niall can’t keep quiet during sex - which is _intensely_ attractive ( _There’s quite frankly_ nothing _hotter than Niall murmuring breathlessly against his lips in Gaelic [or when he’s_ really _into it, Spanish: “eres tan bonito, mierda, dame más, joder Liam,_ dámelo _.” Liam never thought he’d be so grateful for Niall’s surprising fluency in Spanish]_ ).

The thing is, Niall was Liam’s best friend before and he’s still his best friend now. So he can’t help but notice every time Niall’s (bright fucking blue) eyes light up when he talks about Ireland, or how his smile threatens to break off his face when he thinks of a particularly good lyric, or how his whole face literally glows when Harry compliments his guitar playing, or how his eyes crinkle up and he throws his head back when he laughs at one of Louis’ jokes, or how his face goes all soft and fond when he’s texting Zayn or talking to him on the phone. Liam has always noticed these things, but it’s different because now he wants those eyes to light up because of _him_ , wants Niall to laugh because of _him_ , wants him to smile and glow and look fondly at _him_.

Liam finds himself thinking about Niall all the time, all day. He talks about Niall nonstop and waves it off when Louis points it out to him. He continues to sleep with Niall (and he fucking _loves_ every moment). And then one day, out of nowhere, it occurs to him that _wow, I’m actually in love with my best friend_ , and he just _knows_ that he is _so fucked_.

~~~

“Liam, I can’t do this anymore.”

Liam takes in Niall’s appearance for a moment before looking at him in confusion. “What?”

Niall supposes he could have chosen a better way to do this than barging into Liam’s room with his hair disheveled, wearing nothing but one of Liam’s t-shirts ( _good _fucking_ choice, Horan_, he silently berates himself), a pair of boxers, and a single sock, but he’s tired of pretending and he needs to end this _now_. “We need to stop whatever it is we’ve been doing. Sleeping with each other. I can’t do it anymore.”

Liam looks even more bewildered. “Why not? I thought it was, well, you know, pretty good.” _Amazing. Brilliant. Perfect, even_ , he doesn’t add.

“I’m interested in someone.” Niall blurts out the first excuse that comes to mind. He’s so anxious that he doesn’t notice the almost dangerous expression that crosses Liam’s face as he says it.

“You are?” Liam asks quietly.

“Yeah, I am, and it just doesn’t feel right to be sleeping with you like this at the same time, you know?” Niall rambles on.

“Do I know him?” Liam inquires, his voice brittle.

Niall shifts his weight uncomfortably. “Yeah, you do.” Liam opens his mouth, but Niall doesn’t let him speak. “And before you ask, I’m not saying who it is, okay? I’m not ready to share that.”

Liam looks like he’s been forced to swallow poison. “Well. Uh. Good luck then. I guess.”

“Thanks,” Niall says faintly. “I’m just gonna, um, go.” With that, he practically flees from the room.

And Liam sinks down onto his bed and buries his face in his hands and thinks, _I was too late_.

~~~

“Why’re you and Li so awkward?” Harry asks Niall a few days later.

“I ended it,” Niall admits.

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Why’s that, then?”

Niall sighs. “I was tired of pretending it was something more than it was. And anyway, it’s better this way. We’ll be awkward for a bit and then everything will go back to normal and we can pretend it never happened.”

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asks concernedly. (He’s seen the way Liam watches Niall when he’s not looking, enamored and infatuated like he’s never seen anything so perfect.)

“Yes, Haz,” Niall insists. “It was good while it lasted, but it couldn’t last forever.”

“If you say so, Nialler.”

~~~

“It was the best four months of my life, Lou,” Liam groans. “Where did I go wrong?”

“Tell me again what he said?” Louis asks.

“He said he’s _interested in someone_. What does that even _mean_? Who’s he interested in? Why’d he agree to sleep with me in the first place?” Liam rubs at his face in frustration. “Why’d he make me fall in love with him, Lou?” he adds much more quietly.

Louis connects the dots in his head and sighs, an exasperated smile spreading across his face. “I’m sorry, Payno. But I get the feeling that you won’t have to suffer much longer.”

Liam looks at him, confused. “Why, do you know who he’s into? He refused to tell me.”

Louis smirks. “Let’s just say you'll _definitely_ know if Nialler decides to tell you.”

~~~

“They’re stupid,” Louis concludes when he and Harry recount their findings to each other.

“They’re _oblivious_ ,” Harry corrects. “I think we’ll have to do something or they’ll be miserable forever.”

~~~

Niall loves writing lyrics. Lou suggests that he get some ideas going to take his mind off the Liam situation, and Niall runs with it. He ends up writing something much raunchier than he had originally intended, mostly because instead of forgetting about his nights with Liam, he immortalizes them in the words. Harry and Lou love it, tell him it’s one of his best. “Our little Nialler’s growing up!” Louis coos, pinching Niall’s cheek. Niall smacks his hand away and complains loudly, but his smile is proud.

Niall doesn’t show Liam the song beforehand. (He’s too scared to think about what his reaction might be.)

~~~

“What the fuck?” Liam storms into Niall’s room, eyes blazing.

“What?” Niall shrinks away slightly under Liam’s furious gaze.

“ _This_!” Liam brandishes several pieces of paper angrily. “What the fuck is this?”

“I don’t know!” Niall is genuinely confused.

“You wrote it, Niall, don’t try to play this game,” Liam warns.

“Well, _Liam_ , if you could maybe calm down for two seconds, I could actually _see_ what you’re talking about,” Niall retorts.

“Temporary Fix!” Liam bursts out. “I’ve just read it and it’s about me, isn’t it?” Niall opens his mouth and then closes it again. “I know it is, it obviously isn’t about whoever you’re _interested in_ , is it, since it’s clearly about sex with no attachments!” Liam continues bitterly.

“I - yes, Li, it’s about you, okay?” Niall concedes. “Why are you so _angry_?”

“Because!” Liam explodes. “Because you wrote about it like you _liked_ it, like it was something you wanted as much as I did, like you didn’t _care_ what the guy you’re into thought about it, and you still ended it!”

Niall gapes at him. “Li, I - I _did_ like it. In fact, I liked it too _much_. Which is why I ended it when I did. Because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

It’s Liam’s turn to look stunned. “But - what?”

Niall groans. “Look, Li, the person I was interested in, who I’m _still_ interested in, is _you_.”

Liam stares at him. “So you - you ended it because you thought that I considered you my _temporary fix_?”

“And I didn’t want that anymore,” Niall finishes softly. “Because I’m in love with you, Li, and I have been for a very long time.”

Liam slowly walks towards Niall until he has the blond trapped between himself and the wall, their faces inches away from each other, his hands settling on Niall’s hips like they belong there. “Ni, I _swear_ , I regretted saying we should keep it between mates almost as soon as I said it,” Liam breathes. “Because I wanted more too. Because I fucking fell in love with you too.”

“ _Joder_ , somos idiotas,” Niall murmurs, brushing his lips lightly against Liam’s.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s so attractive,” Liam gasps, his mouth meeting Niall’s sloppily.

“ _Tú_ eres tan atractivo, joder, te quiero _tanto_ ,” Niall moans before allowing their lips to meet fully, his body pressing against Liam’s desperately, giving in to what they’ve both been craving for _so long_.

~~~

“So,” Louis starts.

“So what?” Liam retorts.

“How’re you doing?” Harry prompts.

“Brilliant,” says Niall airily.

“So that explains the limp then,” Louis smirks.

“Sure, Lou, mention the limp rather than the fact that Niall is literally curled up in Liam’s lap.” Zayn’s voice exudes amusement as he watches the four of them fondly through the laptop screen.

“I think you all should fuck off,” Niall announces. He gazes up at Liam and amends, “Except for LiLi, of course.”

“Yeah, more like Liam should fuck y-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Tomlinson,” Liam warns.

“You’re all idiots and I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Harry decides.

“You love us,” Louis corrects.

“I guess so,” Harry sighs, grinning.

“I love Liam,” Niall declares.

“Yes,” Zayn replies. “We know.”

“I love you too, leprechaun,” Liam smiles, ruffling his hair affectionately. “And also the rest of you lot, I suppose.”

“What a relief that we all love each other,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. But they all grin at each other because they know it’s true, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of starting a series of song-inspired fics for a while, so this is my first attempt. Feel free to leave comments and feedback!  
> Please note that this is a slight AU because Liam never dated Sophia in this (just makes the whole timeline make more sense).  
> (Also: I know, both fics I've written so far have ended with all the boys chilling together, and tbh I can't really explain it! I just like the feeling of closure it brings honestly.)  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
